The present invention relates to a process for preparing incombustible artificial marble for architectural and floor use and also to a method of preparing incombustible artificial marble.
Processes for preparing artificial marble by mixing stone powder, cement, etc. with an adhesive or water are well known.
However, in the case of the artificial marble mentioned above, they frequently are broken or cracked by slight contact or pressure because the bending strength (moment) and the general strength thereof are low.
Furthermore, since conventional artificial marble cannot have a flat and slick surface due to the properties of the various components such as stone powder, cement, sand, etc., multiple color patterns cannot be distinctly and selectively transferred thereto by hot stamping or roller coating, except for black or white color.
In addition, in order to prepare color patterns, small color marble aggregates are mixed with raw materials of said artificial marble to show color patterns on the surface of the marble.
However, such marble cannot have multiple color patterns except for one or more colors since the colors of the aggregate are restricted.